Pomiędzy
by Mangha
Summary: Arabella Figg. Dwa światy, mugolski i czarodziejski, które właściwie się nie różnią. Przynajmniej dla niej. Ale Arabella stara się wpasować do obydwu. Tekst konkursowy (oprócz tego pierwsze opowiadanie mojego własnego pisarskiego wyzwania, informacje w środku).


**Miniaturka pisana na konkurs (znowu). Cóż, wygląda na to, że dają niezłego kopa do pisania te konkursy :D. A, tak. Organizowany przez: "Saga Rowling Dobiegła Końca, Ale Pozostało Nam Fanfiction" oraz "Kochać jak Snape Lily". Nie znam jeszcze wyników, więc trzymajcie kciuki.**

**Znowu eksperyment z formą, powiedzcie mi co o tym sądzicie. Przyjmę też wszelkie propozycje jeśli chodzi o kategorię, niegdy nie wiem do czego zakwalifikować opowiadanie. A, i czy ktoś wie czemu czemu FFN wyrzucał mi gwiazdki * z opowiadania? (O! Tu jest!. Wredna bestia.)**

**Tekst jak zwykle niebetowany, wszystkie błędy moje, przepraszam za nie.**

**A teraz zapraszam do czytania.**

* * *

**Pomiędzy **

* * *

Arabella Figg z przerażeniem wpatrywała się w kobietę obsługującą komputer. Stukot i klikanie klawiatury oraz myszy napawały ją lękiem, to było takie dziwne... W ogóle całe pomieszczenie - przynajmniej jak dla niej - było bardzo dziwne. Wystrój klasyczny i schludny, jednak to biurko na środku było... dziwne, innego słowa nie można znaleźć.

Kobieta, która siedziała na przeciwko pani Figg, raczej nie zdawała sobie sprawy z... dziwności sprzętu, który obsługiwała. Wręcz przeciwnie - wydawała się być z nim całkowicie zaznajomiona, ze zręcznością pisała wypełniając kolejne rubryczki wyświetlające się na wielkim monitorze przypominającym duże pudło. Co jakiś czas zadawała jakieś krótkie pytania, na które pani Figg odpowiadała nieśmiało, ale równie krótko.

* * *

_Dziewczynka i chłopiec z rana zbiegają po schodach. Dobiegają do okna, w które głośno stuka sowa. Otwierają je i ptak wreszcie wfruwa do środka. _

_- To dziś, to dziś! - krzyczą dzieci. Dawno nie słyszano takiej radości w okolicy, która, mimo że oddalona od strategicznych punktów, nosi na sobie znamiona wojny. Krzyki rozbudzają również ich rodziców. Oni również schodzą - z godnością i powoli - po schodach. _

_- No proszę, czyżby list z Hogwartu? Wszystkiego najlepszego kochanie - przytula najpierw dziewczynkę, potem chłopczyka - z okazji waszych jedenastych urodzin. _

_- Oswaldzie, pokaż nam wasze listy - ojciec również pozbywa się zaspanej miny. Chłopiec odwiązuje przywiązany do nóżki sowy rulonik. Rozwija go i ku jego zdziwieniu znajduje tylko jedną kopertę. _

_Dziewczynka nachyla się przez jego ramię. Czyta. _

_- Oswald... A gdzie mój list? - Rozgląda się po pokoju. Próżno szuka drugiego. Sówka już odleciała, ale raczej nie zabrała go ze sobą. - Mamo... _

_Rodzice również są zdziwieni. I brat. To zdarzenie przesłania mu radość z urodzin i otrzymania listu. _

_Ojciec bierze garść proszku Fiuu, różdżką wznieca ogień i wrzuca do kominka. _

_- Zaraz się wszystkiego dowiem w Hogwarcie. _

_Nie zważa wcale na to, że jest w koszuli nocnej, tylko zaraz wkracza pewnym krokiem w ogień. Mama z napięciem wpatruje się w dzieci. Głaszcze dziewczynkę po główce. _

_- Spokojnie, na pewno to jakaś pomyłka, tam w Hogwarcie. Przecież mają setki listów do wysłania, ktoś mógł zapomnieć. - Uśmiecha się uroczo. _

_- Mamo, przecież mają magię, to nie powinno się zdarzyć. Sama mi opowiadałaś - odpowiada smętnie Arabella._

_Mama nie mówi nic więcej, przygnieciona tym argumentem. _

* * *

W końcu kobieta wystukała co miała wystukać i z promiennym uśmiechem, starając się tym ośmielić zestresowaną staruszkę, skierowała fotel obrotowy w jej stronę. Na piersi miała przypiętą złotą połyskującą plakietkę z napisem "June - dział rekrutacji".

- Dobrze, więc, pani Arabello - jeśli mogę się tak do pani zwracać - interesuje panią stanowisko sekretarki, tak?

Zainteresowana energicznie pokiwała głową.

- Co panią sprowadziło akurat do naszej firmy?

- Zostałam - pauza na wdech - skierowana, p-przez agencję zatru-u-udnienia.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową. Wzięła kolejną kartkę by zadać następne pytanie.

- Cóż, szczerze mówiąc, spodziewałam się osób... - przez chwileczkę się zawahała - młodszych? W każdym bądź razie, kolejne pytanie - czy umie pani korzystać z pakietu office? - Pani Figg miała dość nietęgą minę. - Edytor tekstu, arkusz kalkulacyjny, wie pani...

- N-nie, ale, ale ja się nauczę - odpowiedziała bez pewności w głosie, jej oczy wyrażały błaganie.

Kobieta widziała to i uśmiechnęła się znowu, tym razem przepraszająco.

- Jakie ma pani wykształcenie? Nie widzę tego w CV.

- Si-wi? - zapytała niepewnie.

- Tak. W takim razie jak z tym wykształceniem?

- Nie mam.

- To też nie dobrze. - Z każdą chwilą promienny uśmiech kobiety stawał się coraz mniejszy. - Czy może pochwalić się pani jakimś doświadczeniem zawodowym?

* * *

_Zanim wyruszają na Pokątną, rodzice przyciszonymi głosami wykłócają się o coś w saloniku. Głos mężczyzny jest raczej rozeźlony, mama mówi błagalnie. _

_- Wiesz jak powiedzieli, tak mała moc, że nie ma nawet Namiaru! Nie mogę się na to zgodzić. _

_- Dlaczego? Co ci szkodzi? Wiem, to wydatek, ale proszę, zrób dziecku przyjemność. Przecież doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak ona musi się czuć. _

_- A co jak żadna jej nie wybierze? Przecież różdżki są przeznaczone dla czarodziejów, a nie osób bez magii, mu... - waha się i nie kończy słowa. Kobieta patrzy groźnie. _

_- Ona nie jest bez magii! Słyszałeś. Ma jej mało, nie w ogóle. _

_Przez chwilę trwają w ciszy. Mężczyzna załamuje ręce, chowa głowę w dłoniach. _

_- Dlaczego akurat nas, dlaczego akurat ją? Co my zrobimy...? _

_Teraz kobieta obrusza się jeszcze bardziej. _

_- Przestań! Mówisz jakby to było coś strasznego. To nie wyrok śmierci... - nie kończy, ponieważ mężczyzna przerywa jej. _

_- Nie to miałem na myśli, ale zrozum. Mamy wojnę. Mugole zrzucają na siebie bomby, Grindelwald buszuje po kontynencie, co ona zrobi gdy dotrze do Anglii? W Hogwarcie byłaby bezpieczna, a z nami? - Patrzy wzrokiem desperata. _

_Cisza. Znowu. Kobieta gładzi swojego męża po ramieniu. _

_- Dlatego kup jej tą różdżkę - mówi już bez złości, spokojnie. - Może poćwiczy coś w domu, rozwinie moc, kto wie? _

_oOo_

_W sklepie Olivandera jest pusto - rodzice rozglądając się w koło, tłumaczą swoje nietypowe zamówienie sprzedawcy. Ten kiwa potakująco głową, zaczarowaną miarką zbiera wszystkie potrzebne wymiary u dzieci i wychodzi na zaplecze by wybrać odpowiednie egzemplarze. Otwiera pudełko po pudełku i każe dzieciom machać rękami. Oswald dość szybko znajduje swój egzemplarz, różdżka z drewna lipowego, rdzeń z pióra Abraksana. _

_Arabella zmienia ciągle różdżki - mimo że pan Olivander przyniósł jej te dla czarodziei o mocy niezbyt wielkiej, żadna nie chce jej wybrać. Dziewczyna zraża się coraz bardziej. Nie chce dopuścić do siebie tej myśli, ale coraz więcej na to wskazuje - jest charłaczką. A tyle marzeń... O ucieczce z opętanego wojną mugolskiego świata, o zobaczenie cudownego Hogwartu, o poznaniu koleżanek i kolegów, o zdobyciu przyjaciół... _

_W końcu jedna z różdżek bardzo nieśmiało wypuszcza iskry. Rodzice są zachwyceni, od razu decydują się na jej zakup. Pan Olivander zgadza się na taką sprzedaż; patrzy na Arabellę_ tak współczująco.

* * *

Pani Figg spuściła wzrok, z miną winowajcy wpatrywała się w swoje dłonie.

- Nie. Nigdy nie p-pracowałam na takim stanowisku - powiedziała cicho. Kobieta zmartwiona odgarnęła włosy, sfrustrowana zaczęła jedną ręką pocierać czoło. Przez dłuższą chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza. June otworzyła jakieś pliki na swoim komputerze i kliknięciami myszy wypełniała kolejne rubryczki. W końcu, po głośnym westchnięciu, szybkim ruchem zamknęła dokumenty i znów odwróciła się do pani Figg. Po chwili namysłu wstała. Pani Figg uczyniła to samo. Właściwie nie wiedziała dlaczego.

- Przykro mi, pani Arabello, niestety nie ma pani wystarczających kompetencji. Mamy kilku bardziej doświadczonych kandydatów. - Uśmiechnęła się smutno. - Pani umiejętności... - przerwała, ale pani Figg bez trudu wiedziała, co chciała powiedzieć. Nie ma ich. Żadnych.

- Może powinna pani się zgłosić do jakichś kursów doszkalających?

* * *

_Arabella ma już swoje naście lat, jest nudziarzem i w ogóle jest jakaś głupia i nienormalna. Przynajmniej tak sądzi większość jej kolegów, znajomych. Nie żeby miała ich dużo._

_Musi być nienormalna. Charłacy przecież nie są normalni. Są wybrakowani, zepsuci._

_Mugole też nie bardzo wiedzą jak z nią rozmawiać._

_Albo ona nie wie jak z nimi. Bo jak? Zna się tylko na życiu z magią, której sama nie posiada. Dziwaczka. Bezwartościowa. Nie ma wykształcenia, nie ma umiejętności, bo_ gdzie _miałaby się uczyć? Mugole mieli wojnę,_ kiedy _miała się uczyć?_

* * *

Pani Figg kiwnęła głową. Może tak zrobi, może nie. Wszystko się okaże.

- Może mi pani jeszcze dać jakiś dokument, a ja podpiszę zaświadczenie? - zapytała June, zanim pani Figg zdążyła wyjść.

- Tak, oczywiście. - Pani Figg już nie wyglądała na taką zdenerwowaną. Położyła na biurku swoją torebkę i zaczęła z wolna wyjmować rzeczy z przegródek. Klucze, kłębuszki wełny, opakowania z kocią karmą, znowu wełna, trochę innych bibelotów, kłębek kociej sierści (chyba powinna była zrobić tam wcześniej porządek).

- A to cóż takiego? - Kobieta wyrwała panią Figg z zamyślenia, pokazując palcem na długi smukły patyk. Pani Figg podniosła wzrok na swoją różdżkę.

* * *

_Arabella przez wiele lat ćwiczy dokładne ruchy różdżką. Nie czaruje - czasami tylko z koniuszka różdżki wyleci kilka różnobarwnych iskierek. Mówi zawsze, najwyraźniej jak potrafi, formułki zaklęć, czyta podręczniki, które jej rodzice zachowali z własnych lat edukacji, wszystkie informacje zna prawie na pamięć. Czasami koresponduje jeszcze z Oswaldem, który opowiada jej o cudach Hogwartu. Ale czasami. Tylko czasami. Jej brat, będący w Slytherinie, szczerze mówiąc, trochę wstydzi się siostry bliźniaczki - charłaczki. _

_Arabella jest wytrwała. Kiedyś powinno się udać._

* * *

O nie. Nikt nie wiedział, że ją posiadała, to było zakazane. A jeśli naruszy ustawę o tajności?

- To tylko... - zebrała w sobie całe swoje opanowanie. - To tylko, amulet. Pamiątka. Noszę go z sentymentu.

- Ach, dobrze, rozumiem. – Kobieta wcale nie rozumiała, ale kiwnęła głową udając to.

Skończyła wypisywać coś na jakimś nikomu niepotrzebnym świstku i podała go pani Figg. Uścisnęła jej dłoń na koniec i uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco.

- Proszę się nie poddawać.

Pani Figg również zdobyła się na podniesienie kącika ust w odpowiedzi.

- Nie chcę się poddawać. Szczerze mówiąc - była dziwnie ośmielona - nie sądziłam, że cokolwiek uda mi się wskórać. Ale gdybym przestała się starać, zawiodłabym sama siebie.

* * *

_Arabella jest wytrwała. Stara się. Przez wiele lat. Najpierw ćwiczy tylko losowo wybrane uroki. Ale to nie wychodzi. Po jakimś czasie postanawia - z ciekawości, raczej nie do nauki, rodzice twierdzili, że to dość trudna i ścisła dziedzina magii - zajrzeć do podręcznika do transmutacji. _

_Z zainteresowaniem czyta wszystkie rozdziały. Jaka szkoda, że nie ma magii, transmutacja to byłoby coś dla niej. _

_Przegląda znowu i znowu, aż w końcu postanawia wypróbować wyjątkowo zabawne zaklęcie. Bierze do ręki różdżkę, ale to dlatego, że czułaby się dziwnie, gdyby tylko wymawiała niezwykle, śmieszne słowo. Bierze wdech i zaczyna. _

_Nie dzieje się nic. Ale tym razem nie jest tak jak zawsze. Arabella_ czuje.

_Następnego dnia uradowana wbiega do salonu gdzie jej mama spokojnie czyta jakąś kobiecą powieść. _

_- Mamo! Mamo! Udało się! Po trzech latach wreszcie się udało! - W ręku trzyma małą metalową szpileczkę. - Mamo, to była zapałka! To było z drewna!_

_Mama gratuluje jej i przytula ją. Zachęca do dalszej nauki. A więc _

_Arabella zaczyna codziennie świętować swoje małe sukcesy, a to zapałka, a to igiełka, rzeczy małe, ale zawsze jakieś. Cieszą ją takie próby i oddaje się takim ćwiczeniom. Może jeszcze za jakiś czas znajdzie przy swoim łóżku list z godłem Hogwartu? _

_A potem nic. Nic nie wychodzi. Magia się wyczerpała? Ale czy to możliwe? Czemu? Tak nagle? Przecież jeszcze jej się udawało! Zmieniła już większe przedmioty, ważyły około uncji!_

_A więc teraz jej największym osiągnięciem zastaje transmutowanie torebki herbaty. Krótka była jej radość, krótka była euforia. _

_Arabella dalej próbuje. Dniami, miesiącami. W końcu zaprzestaje. Gdy rodzice pytają ją o jej życzenie_ _urodzinowe, zamiast poprosić jak zawsze o kolejne podręczniki, mówi: _

_- Kupcie mi kota._

* * *

Pani Figg zasmucona wróciła do domu. Więc znowu porażka? Może dać sobie spokój? Przesiadywać w domu, piec ciasteczka, które również jej nie wychodzą, i oglądać mugolskie telenowele?

- Jakoś to będzie, kochanie - odezwała się wreszcie, głaszcząc Czubatka. Kotek zaczął łasić się do jej nóg. - Dobrze wiedzieć, że chociaż tobie jestem potrzebna.

oOo

Arabella Figg zna aż dwa światy, rozumie i wie jak działają, lecz nie należy do żadnego. A chciałaby. Marzy o to by ktoś stworzył jeden świat właśnie dla niej.

**Najlepiej taki **_**Pomiędzy**_**.**

* * *

******A teraz taka A/N: Postanowiłam zorganizować sobie wyzwanie - writer's challenge. Polega ono na napisaniu miniaturek do reszty postaci konkursowych (konkretniejsze informacje na moim profilu). Ponieważ Ty, drogi czytelniku, dotarłeś do końca mojego opowiadania, chciałabym Cię prosić o to byś pomógł mi i zabawił się razem ze mną. Razem z komentarzem (konstruktywnym, do komentowania nie zmuszam, ale wysil się, proszę na coś więcej niż, "fajne, pisz dalej", albo "kiepskie") napisz mi jakąś rzecz, którą chciałbyś bym umieściła (lub nie) w opowiadaniu. To co? Zabawisz się ze mną?**


End file.
